


Roots

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Nyx and Crowe take a break to revisit their past, and unintentionally make some plans for the future.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



It was midday, and The Hoe Down was still silent. Not even Coctura was here yet to open, and Nyx and Crowe grinned at each other under a couple spare white lights, happy that Ravus didn't mind their using the stage for some time of their own before work. They stepped back softly behind the poles to make enough space. 

The music started, and Crowe's chin lifted. Gone was the sassy, hip-popping minx she usually displayed in her evening routines; this Crowe was all long, disciplined lines and earnest, heartfelt emotion. Bare feet swept almost noiselessly across the stage toward Nyx, who stood waiting for her with a similar strength and dignity to his posture. She stopped a few steps short of him and extended one leg up behind, her fingers extending to mirror the path of her foot. Crowe paused, lingering, before sweeping pointed toes down to brush the floor again. Nyx watched her with quiet admiration for a moment before he began to move. 

Soft piano tones played from the DJ booth, and a haunting voice sang as Nyx and Crowe stepped back into their former lives. Crowe ran lightly to Nyx, who caught and lifted her with careful but practiced ease. He pressed her up toward the ceiling with fully extended arms. They paused, and she stretched her limbs up before she turned and dropped. Nyx clasped her lightly to his chest, letting her hips turn through his arms before catching her in a dramatic sweep toward the floor. 

Nyx thought about all the years he'd spent watching Crowe learn and perform. How she rarely “marked” a routine; as soon as she had enough to go on, every movement was full out, was given her entire effort and focus. How lucky was he, to have that energy directed toward him? The small dance skirt she wore draped and fluttered around shapely legs, and a beautiful sideways glance reflected a similar appreciation for his own movements. 

They whirled, perfectly synchronized barefoot pirouettes ending in extended legs before Nyx slid to the floor, back arched and arms flung out, as Crowe spun around him across the floor, legs flying in split leaps, chest lifted, arms proud. This piece was for her, for all the times she'd supported him through hell and back, and it showcased her strength as well as his. She tucked one foot behind the other and extended an arm down at a beautiful angle, muscles flexing as she grasped Nyx's hand to pull him off the floor. 

He stood and embraced her; still part of the dance, still fitted to the pace and the feel of the music, but laced with the familiarity of their years together as well. Nyx flung Crowe out and they leaped, movements synchronized once again. They retreated to opposite corners of the stage and ran toward one another, linking arms. They jumped again, and legs kicked apart as they spun in midair around the axis of their joined elbows. 

Nyx let go, rolled backward, and sprang up as they stretched their arms toward one another, separating again toward their corners, but each pulled a hand back over their heart in an expression of trust, together or apart. They gave each other a final lingering look as the music quieted. 

A slow clap from a dark corner startled them both out of concentration. They weren't sure how long Ravus had been standing there. 

“Is that something y'all used to perform together? It's truly gorgeous.”

Nyx shook his head, still catching his breath. Crowe slung an affectionate arm around his waist from the side, grinning openly. “No, this is all him. He's brilliant, right?” Brown eyes flicked up to Nyx in admiration, and he squeezed Crowe in return. 

Ravus gave them a rare look of humble surprise, then grew thoughtful. “You know, I think folks around here might enjoy taking something like that in. You ever thought about performing things like this, maybe starting a company?” His thick Georgia accent drawled thoughtfully. 

Nyx laughed. “Well, yeah, but that takes money, doesn't it?” He climbed down off the stage, Crowe still looking at him fondly as she followed.   
Ravus continued, pondering. “This town could use a dance studio, too. Let me talk to my friend who runs the theater down the street.”

Nyx pictured Crowe teaching a class of little ones their first steps and swallowed hard. “You mean that?” Was his boss actually encouraging him to moonlight? 

Ravus waved a hand. “Get dressed. We'll talk about this later.” He strolled away, and Nyx grabbed Crowe impulsively and kissed her cheek. She squealed and laughed, and Nyx shook his head at the surprises he continued to find in this sleepy little town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna) \- your writing made me fall in love with this pairing!
> 
> Recommended listening: [Over My Shoulder by Mika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgjO9mmF5N4).


End file.
